


Looks like someone's watching us

by Revenant_Simp



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kissing, Licking, Mirror Sex, Non-Consentual, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Simp/pseuds/Revenant_Simp
Summary: Wraith has to go and respawn mirage who has gone down, but as she moves through the market, she notices revenant and loba, and stays around to see what they do. But what she doesn't know is what happens when they finally spot her
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant
Kudos: 10





	Looks like someone's watching us

"Bad news I'm down" can be heard over wraiths comms as mirage was knocked and finished by a team positioned on the high ground. Wraith skillfully managed to take out the team, before picking up mirages banner and running to the nearest respawn beacon, which took her past market. She carefully stepped inside making sure noone was in sight before running through to the exit. But as she was about to leave, she heard two people talking. She peaked around the corner to see that it was revenant and loba. But something was...different. they weren't shouting at each other and threatening to kill one another. In fact, loba even had her arms around revenants neck almost in a loving way... 

"Well demonio...we're finally alone. You can have me all to yourself" Revenant smiled as loba slipped off her heels, becoming much shorter. "Well it's lucky for you girly we've got the next ring. Cause we can spend a lot of time together". Wraith slipped out of sight, but still managed to keep eye contact with the two to see what they were up to. Revenant laughs softly as he plants his lips onto lobas, as she let's out a satisfied moan, throwing her arms up in the air. He carefully lowers loba down onto the floor, before unzipping her corset to reveal her naked body for the simulacrum to see. "No bra huh? Guess you were expecting this". Loba bites her lip, fully removing her corset to show that she also wasn't wearing any pants. "Fuck me loba you're already wet?" She smirks, as she beckons revenant closer, before pushing his head down into her pussy. He laughs as he alternates between long licks and short flicks in and out of her, while he moves his hands up to her tits to massage, ever so often pulling at her nipples. Wraith continues to watch on, herself also getting horny at the sight, moving her hand below her outfit to play with herself, making sure she doesn't make a noise. 

Loba warns revenant that she's about to cum, but as he moves away, she grabs his head with both of her hands, forcing him back into her pussy as she cums all over him. Loba laughs breathlessly, continuing to hold revenant there until she knows that he's cleaned up every last drop. Revenant managed to get some of her juices on his fingers, smirking up to loba as he brought them closer to her mouth, as she smirked and took them in, teasingly sucking on them. "Oh so you like to suck huh?" As he stands up from the floor and removes his loincloth, showing off his 12 inch simulacrum cock, surprising both loba and Wraith. "Well don't just stare at it loba, fucking suck it". Loba quickly gets up of her feet, before planting herself infront of him, teasingly licking his length before swirling her tongue around his tip with a smirk. "For fuck sake" as revenant grabs her by the braids, and slowly pushes her down onto his cock, making sure to take her deeper with every push. She eventually reaches the base of his cock, where he keeps her held there before she starts to gag, pulling her off of it. "Now you know you can reach it, it's time to fuck it" as he pushes her head down again and begins to face fuck her. She lets out whines as she moves her hand below to her clit to play with herself while revenant dominated her throat. "You're such an obedient little slut aren't you? Doing whatever your master wants". She moans loudly as revenant again holds her mouth to the edge of his cock, before cumming in her as it slides slowly down her throat. 

Loba at this point is already a whining, panting mess, but revenant was far from finished with her. He smirks as he lifts loba up with his hands, before pushing his cock fully into her pussy, which makes her let out a loud scream. "Now ride me bitch". So she does, moving her hips at a fast pace to keep him amused, while moving her mouth onto his to suck on his simulacrum tongue. Wraith couldn't believe what she was seeing. She always thought the two of them hated each other, but here they were, fucking in the middle of a game. And it turned wraith on as she moved her fingers faster. "Let's switch it up a bit shall we loba?" As he pulls himself out of her before pinning her against the wall right next to a mirror. He again pushed his simultaneously cock back into her pussy, making her whine in pleasure as she looked at herself in the mirror. Revenant smiles as he holds her throat as he pounds inside of her. "That's right, you watch how much you like getting dominated. How much you like begging for my cock. I like to see it" to which loba moans at, pushing her ass back against him, knowing it'll make him angry. Revenant slaps her ass as hard as she can as loba let's out a yelp. "Now you've fucking done it" as he puts his full length inside of her ass, causing loba to moan as loud as she possibly can, panting as revenant slaps her ass with every thrust. "Oh yes! Please master! Fill me up! Fill me up with your fucking cum!" Revenant smiles, moving back to her pussy and fucking her relentlessly before finally cumming inside of her, followed by a long deep moan in her ear. He makes sure to stay inside of her for a couple of minutes to make sure he's fully drained before pulling out, pushing his cock slowly back into lobas mouth with a smile. Loba is a shaking mess, but manages to gather enough strength to sit back up, taking him into her throat as deep as he possibly can. 

Wraith just couldn't believe that she managed to watch revenant completely use loba in a way she never thought was possible, as she was almost close to climaxing before letting out a short moan before covering her mouth in shock. Both revenant and loba looked up to see where the noise came from, before they notice wraith watching them both. "Looks like someone's watching us huh loba?" "I guess so demonio. And we can't have that can we?" "No girly. No we cannot". Wraith pulls up her clothes and attempts to run away, but is stopped by revenants silence on the door, as loba kicks wraith down to the ground. "W-what are you going to do to me?" Revenant and loba both look at each other and laugh. "Obviously you liked it when we were fucking, so let's show you how it really feels" as revenant places wraith on the floor, with him standing in front of her and loba behind. They both start to undress wraith, as she looks at the two of them trying to hide her pleasure. "Well look here demonio, someone's already wet" "heh, you really did like it huh? Well...I say we let loba have a taste" before wraith can let out a word, she moans softly as loba sticks her tongue into wraiths pussy, getting her tongue in between every fold. "Can't let her have all the fun now can we?" As revenant slides his cock back out, hitting wraith in the face. "You know what to do". Wraith looks up at him before slowly sliding him into her mouth. "G-god rev this tastes so good!" She says around him, making revenant laugh as he takes her fully down, his cock hitting the back of her throat as she instantly gags. "Take it all you slut" as wraith shuts her eyes and let's him pull at her hair, pushing her on and off his cock. "Hey look rev, she's all cleaned up now! Let's get her dirty again". Wraith looks over her shoulder to see loba strapping a dildo round her waist, before pushing it into wraiths exposed pussy with a moan. Every time loba thrusted into wraith, it pushed her further onto revenants cock, who laughed as he watched wraith slowly roll her hips. "I knew you'd like it when you were getting dominated from both sides" as loba leans up behind wraith, moving one of her hands down to play with her pussy while the other rubs at her tits. Wraith couldn't help but moan in pleasure at the absolute domination she was in, before she started to feel the surge of cum. "R-revenant! I'm about to cum!" Revenant smiles, signalling to loba to pull out. "N-no! Please! Let me cum!" Revenant laughs as he bends down infront of her face. "We'll make you our little cum slut then how about that?" "Y-yes! Just pleased me cum! Revenant smiles, sucking a hickey onto her neck before signalling to loba to go back in at full force. Both loba and revenant fully plunge their cocks into wraith, who whines as loud as she can before loba screams as she climaxes in sync with wraith, as revenant finishes in her mouth, making sure to slide as much cum down her throat as possible. They both pull out with a smile, with revenant congratulating loba on dominating wraith, leaving her on the floor in a wet and panting state as the ring closes in and takes her out. 

Loba and revenant continue to play out the game, managing to take out every remaining squad and win the games as they both celebrate when they get back into the ship, spotting a wraith who is hiding in a corner from everyone else. "Don't feel bad wraith, if you ever want that sense of pleasure again, me and loba are doing it again in my room tonight, so if you want to join, all you have to do is knock". Revenant smiles as he tongues loba infront of her, before walking off with his hand on her ass and walking into his room with loba. And it wasn't until later on in the night when they had a knock on the door. And as they both opened the door and stood there naked, they smirked to see wraith stood there. "I'm in..."

(And we'll leave it there for your imagination for another time!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it here on a cliffhanger for a part 2, so if you have any suggestions for it leave it down below! But don't worry, there's plenty of more lobarev on the way!


End file.
